


The Deal

by jennywren (whitey2442)



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitey2442/pseuds/jennywren
Summary: "What was that look?"
Relationships: Elaine Benes & Jerry Seinfeld, Elaine Benes/Jerry Seinfeld
Kudos: 2





	The Deal

"What was that look?" Elaine questioned, knowing she had seen something in Jerry's eyes. They were watching TV, when a channel with, naked people (as they would both describe it) came on, which led to the topic of...sex...and then...a look. She smiled a bit.

"What look?" He replied, thinking the same thing as her. 

She pushed on. "The look you just gave me."

"I gave a look?" 

"Yes."

"What kind of a look?"

"I know that look." She tilted her head down into the pillow, smiling more than before. 

They had dated- yes, but it hadn't worked out. Too much fighting. But the desire never went away. "But maybe that was only for me," they thought. "They've probably moved on." Until now.

"So what was it?" Jerry responded. He clearly knew what was going on- but wasn't gonna tell her just yet.

She lifted her face up. "Why should I tell you?"

Jerry's comedic instincts kicked in. "Well, you're the big look expert," he responded. "I wanna see how smart you are," he teased.

Elaine kept on. "Trust me, I know the look." Jerry turned away for a second, as they sat in silence.

...

...

She spoke up. "So?"

"What?"

"What about the look???"

"I don't know!" He said, knowing.

"You got something on your mind?"

He quickly denied, claiming that "things pop into your head!" He directed the conversation back to her with a short "you?"

"Things occur to me, from time to time."

"Yeah, me too."

...

Jerry ended the silence this time. "Well you can't expect to just forget to past completely!"

"Well no, of course not."

"I mean, it's something we did." He thought for a second. "Probably about, what? Twenty-five times?"

"Thirty-seven," Elaine corrected.

"Yeah...we pretty much know what we're doing in there." They eased a bit closer to each other.

"We know the terrain."

"No big surprises!"

"Nope."

"What do you think?" Jerry asked.

Elaine flipped it back on him. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well it's something to consider."

"Yeah."

Jerry theorized. "I mean, let's say if we did."


End file.
